


Renewal

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawhat Pirates drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

Title: Renewal  
Rating: G  
Pairing/Characters: Strawhats  
Word Count(if applicable): 30  
Prompt: “New Beginning”

A new song.

A new body.

A new knowledge.

A new medicine.

A new recipe.

A new confidence.

A new technique.

A new strength.

A renewed resolve.

A New World.


End file.
